I'll Be There For You
by Mondler101
Summary: Based on F.R.I.E.N.D.S After Graduation, Rachel followed her dream and moved to NY. However, after all the other senior's attempts of success fail, they manage to find their way to Rachel. Finn and Puck stay across the hall from Rachel, Quinn and Kurt's apartment, while Santana stays at her aunt's. Can Glee bring them happiness through this love and heartache? HUMOUR!


**Thank you for checking out this story! I had this idea a while back and i've finally decided to actually start it. It's based from the comedy show F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Rachel, Quinn and Kurt share the apartment that was Rachel and Monica's (Then Monica and Chandler's.) and Puck and Finn share Joey and Chandler's apartment. I pictured Santana's aunty's house to be Ross's, but there probably won't be any scenes there. **

**I'm not a huge Finchel fan, so there may not be much Finn/Rachel wise. However, i do consider them as a 'Mondler' (Monica and Chandler) couple, so they are endgame. I am a HUGE Quick fan, so there may be too much of that, just to warn! I picture these as a Ross/Rachel pairing. **

**Hope you enjoy! (Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting, because this will just set the scene!)**

* * *

Rachel carefully unpacked the box labelled 'Kitchen' onto the kitchen table and looked at the bare amount of furniture around her. It was probably a bad idea to choose an apartment that was so big, because it made her look even poorer than she was. But hey, the rent was fairly cheap and there was a nice view.

She stared around the large purple apartment and got quite excited at the view. Sure, the couch was bright pink, (Her dad's offered to pay for it if they got to pick the colour) the TV was tiny, and the fridge, that stayed from the previous people living there, was a filthy colour, but it was a place to call her own.

After unpacking the three mugs she brought, she threw the kitchen box into the corner with the rest and sat on the kitchen chair. She exhaled, as she had been unpacking for hours and considered what to make for dinner. Well, 'make' was the wrong word. Considering she had absolutely no food in the disgusting fridge, it looked like it was Take-Out night.

Just then, there was a knock at the purple door. Rachel didn't know anyone in the city yet – she hadn't even gone for a first look at NYADA, so she was unsure of whom it was. She pulled the door open and saw Quinn's smiling face standing there.

"Got room for two more?" Quinn asked hopefully, while Rachel was still in shock from seeing her best friend standing on her doormat with a suitcase. Rachel immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"For two?" Rachel asked as they hugged.

"Yeah, Kurt's downstairs. He thought he saw Zac Efron or something…" Her voice trailed off as Rachel helped lug her two suitcases into the apartment.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you in New Haven?" Rachel was about to close the door, but remembered Kurt was downstairs.

"Oh, it's such a funny story," Quinn started sarcastically. "It turns out, the student accepted was Quinn Fernbray. It was a mix up with administration." Despite her terrible news, Quinn sounded quite alright on the matter.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, believe me, I'm all cried out over it." She laughed. "How're you anyway? We didn't really get to talk about the whole… Finn thing."

Just before Rachel was about to answer, Kurt came through the door holding his six suitcases.

"It turns out it was a hotdog vender called Mohammed Dhali. But I swear he had Zac's eyes." Kurt said, slightly disappointed. He dumped his bags by Quinn and gave Rachel the biggest hug she'd had in a while.

"So, is it alright if we stay?" Quinn asked.

"Of course! It'll be fun, having roommates!" Rachel squealed. "But there's a problem, I've only got one spare room with a double bed in it…"

"Oh that's fine, I'm gay. But watch out Quinn, if you touch my specially fluffed pillow, I will have to kill you." Quinn would've laughed, but there was a look in Kurt's eyes that told her he was just as protective of that pillow as his night face moisturiser.

"Oh right, how're you doing being apart from Blaine?" Rachel shut the door and put the kettle on, then joined Kurt and Quinn who were sat round the kitchen table.

"It sucks… but now that we're all living together, I guess we're all lonely, right?" The kettle started steaming, so Rachel made the tea for each of them, handed both Quinn and Kurt a mug and asked Quinn something she'd been dying to know.

"Well, I'm not so sure about Quinn…" Rachel sang, taking a sip from her mug as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right, the whole 'Teen Parents In Love' Fiasco." Kurt added, looking at Quinn.

Quinn sighed, as though this was a question she'd been avoiding for a while. "There's no Fiasco, there's… nothing!" she replied simply.

"Really, 'cos I heard you gave him some lip-action which made him graduate. You must have magic lips or something…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Sure, we had… something before graduation. But that was before. He hasn't called or texted or anything since then." Just as they all seemed to get slightly depressed, Quinn set their spirits high. "But hey, I'm in New York and I'm single. C'mon, isn't this like the city of love or something?"

"Uh, that's Paris. But nice inspirational speech," Kurt said, slightly sulking.

"You're just upset because your boyfriend's back home, and you're not gonna get any action." Quinn laughed.

"I don't know Quinn, I think it's gonna be a while before I'm in a relationship again…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she collected their mugs and placed them all in the sink.

In that moment, just like magic, Finn burst through the purple door.

"Rachel, I made a mistake. I love you and i-" He announced, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Quinn and Kurt's smiling faces. "Quinn, Kurt-" He said, confused, but still happy to see them.

"Finn?" Kurt was confused to see his step-brother there, especially since he hadn't told him. But Kurt hadn't told Finn he was going to Rachel's apartment, so it was equally confusing for him. Finn was just about to ask them what they were doing there when his Mohawked friend walked in behind him.

"Hey Rach-" He began.

"Puck?" Quinn stared in disbelief, and his eyes immediately went to her once he heard her voice.

"Quinn?" Puck was equally as confused.

Just then, as if the cloud of confusion in the room couldn't get any larger, Kurt added to it by saying "Santana?", who was standing behind Puck and Finn.

"Kurt!" Santana said, annoyed and exasperated by the unnecessary overuse of everybody's names.

"What is going on?!" Rachel bellowed, fed up of the unannounced arrivals from her fellow glee club members.

"Wow, now I know I've got the right place. More drama than a whole day at McKinley, am I right, am I right?" Santana laughed, walking past Puck and Finn with her hand in the air, wanting a high five. But unluckily for her, no-one was in the mood to high-five.

"Wha-, Finn what're you doing here?" Rachel walked over to Finn.

"I dropped out last minute, I can't be apart from you Rach, we're meant to be together." He pulled Rachel into a loving embrace, while Kurt teared up in the background.

"But Finn, I just said these guys could stay-" Quinn could see where Rachel was going with the conversation, and interrupted her.

"No, Rachel it's fine. There's other apartments-"

"No need, Puck's staying across the hall. Me and him'll room, so these guys can stay here,"

"Hold on!" Kurt stood up, his head lop-sided in confusion. "Let me get this right. Me, Rachel and Quinn are going to be sharing an apartment across the room from Rachel's fiancé and Quinn's ex-boyfriend?" Everyone nodded, Finn and Rachel in excitement, Puck and Quinn not so enthusiastic. "Wow, I feel like I'm in a movie. Oh please let it be a Rom-Com!" Kurt jumped up and down, as excited as Rachel and Finn.

"Hold on now," The confused stage hadn't cleared yet. "Does nobody care where I'm stayin'?" Santana placed her hand on her hip.

"Sure Santana, where're you staying?" Finn played along and asked in the same tone Santana used. She smiled in appreciation, even though his curiosity wasn't sincere.

"My aunt's got a place about five minutes from here." She replied, equally as happy as the rest of them, (Except Puck and Quinn).

"Isn't this amazing? All of our dreams crash and burn, and yet there is a light at the end of the soul-sucking, infinitely dark tunnel." Kurt announced thoughtfully. A few gave Kurt an annoyed luck, as they were obviously still not ready to joke about their failed dreams.

"Wait a minute, why'd you get the apartment across the hall, Puck?" Rachel asked.

"Well, y'know my pool cleaning business?" They all nodded, being very familiar with his money-making scheme. "Well I didn't really think it through. I've always wanted to go to New York, but I didn't consider the fact it's mostly apartments. And unless people want me to clean their bathtubs, I'm out of business." He seemed disappointed, but like Quinn, was past it now. "But I already signed the lease on the apartment, so I couldn't back out. Then last night I got a call from Finn asking whereabouts in New York I was, then he told me that I was in the same building as you. Crazy really, I probably would've moved in and never spoken to you," He laughed, along with the others.

After the laughter died out, they simply stood in a circle and gazed at each other. High school was over, but their friendship evidently wasn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think? Reviews inspire me to write more!**


End file.
